Mysterosi
by Kumie13
Summary: Elena and Caroline are living as best they can when one day a strange man appears on the doorstep of the Salvatore Mansion. Who is he and why does he have a scar on his face? Why does he seem to know Caroline and Elena? And they him? What does this have to do with Damon and Klaus? Come find out! Rated T for swearing and future adult themes.


New Fic time I hope you all enjoy the ride you are about to get on! This takes place within the beginning of season 4 but will include some events that happen afterwards, but exclude others! Oh the joys of borrowing characters and bending them to your will! *insert evil laugh* Anyways the couples included will be DamonxElena, CarolinexKlaus, And although we start in the world of Vampire Diaries and Mystic Falls we will eventually make our way to the wonderful lands of Westeros and possibly even Essos! So sit back and buckle up, keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times and enjoy! Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed but please keep flames to a minimum.

~You're loyal Authoress

Kumie

Each chapter will have a sort of "theme" song.

This chapter gets "Anything could happen" by the Glee Cast. I know Glee is overrated but some of their songs actually fit with my story so suck it up.

* * *

_**Caroline**_

"Oh my goodness, Elena! Stefan's trying to win you back? That's wonderful, you know I've been rooting for you guys for as long as Damon has been in the picture!" Caroline practically yelled through the phone. She was stuck at home studying for a history test. It was the absolutely last thing she wanted to do at that moment and when she had seen Elena's name flash across her phone screen she had answered before it could even ring a second time.

"I know, I know, but I just feel weird about the whole idea for some reason. We've gotten him out of his ripper persona but he just feels different somehow, like he's not the same Stefan." Caroline could practically hear Elena pacing back and forth in her room. Did this girl not realize her epic love when he was all but parading himself in front of her!? Suddenly she heard a knock on her front door. Now who would be coming to her house right now?

"Elena I'm gonna have to go." Caroline said sighing.

"Is everything ok Care?" Elena asks obviously concerned.

"Yeah I just got that big test to study for 'Lena. Hope you figure everything out with Salvatores times 2!" Caroline hung up and calmly walked downstairs. She peeked out her window and was surprised not to see any cars in the driveway. Well that narrowed it down a bit. Was it Tyler? Or maybe Stefan? She turned and opened the door to find the last person she wanted on her doorstep.

* * *

_**Elena**_

Great, now she was worried about Caroline on top of trying to figure everything out with Stefan and Damon. She wished the answer would just come to her, but no that would be too easy. Elena got up from where she had been sitting at her window and walked to her bathroom. Showers always cleared her mind and gave her time to think without being interrupted. As she stepped into the warm water her mind turned to 'Salvatores times 2' as Caroline had taken to calling them lately.

Stefan just still seemed off; like that part of him that had cherished and loved her at one point was still missing. He looked at her with love in his eyes and told her that he loved her but was he just going through the motions out of duty? Did he feel obligated to be with her because she had put so much effort into saving him from himself? She still loved him of course but did she want to stay with him are was she herself going through the motions out of duty?

'_Family, Duty, Honor'_ she thought to herself. Those were the words of her mother's family, in that order. Was she putting her duty in front of Damon, a man who wanted to be her family? All her feelings for him had only amplified when she had turned into a vampire. She had so many thoughts going around in her brain that sometimes it was hard to tell which way was up and which was down. She finally admitted to herself that she loved both Salvatore brothers, that much was obvious to anyone who had eyes and a brain. _'But which one am I in love with?'_ she thought to herself.

As she stepped out of the shower she reached for a towel and dried herself off. She caught her eyes in the mirror and realized that her shower had not cleared anything up; in fact she was possibly even more confused than she was to begin with. Where was the answer that she sought? She wished she had her mother to talk to, or even Jenna. One of them would have known exactly what to say to make her see the obvious. Walking out of her bathroom in sleep shorts and a tank top she only made it two steps before seeing him and she sighs in exasperation.

"Damon? Again?"

* * *

_Caroline_

"Hello there Love. Hope I'm not intruding upon anything?" Klaus gave her a look that would have a lesser woman swooning, but not Caroline. She crossed her arms and stood her ground, glaring at him with all her might.

"Give me one good reason not to slam the door in your face!" She was still pissed that he had almost let her die just to make a point to Tyler.

"If I wanted to harm you do you think I would allow a simple wooden door to stop me?" Klaus said with his signature smirk. Caroline felt like if she still had one her heart would be racing at this moment. Why did she let him get to her? Yes he was gorgeous, she would admit that much, but it wasn't like she could flip a page and forget all the bad things he has done throughout his life.

"So why are you here then? If you're not here to harm me then why on Earth do you think you have the right to stop by MY house after what YOU did to me?" She was furious! Damn this vampire emotional over sensitivity. Normally she was cool, calm and collected, but he almost killed her for the second time and then thought he was ok to just drop by? _'Oh hell no'_ She thought to herself. _'Not this time!'_

"That is actually why I am here." Klaus looked down with an almost sheepish look on his face. "I would like to formally apologize to you for all the bad that has come to you and yours by my hands or the hands of my family. I know you have no reason to forgive me but you once said you saw a light in me, that we were alike in that fashion. I want to find out, if you'll have me" He raised his head and he looked so much like a little boy that Caroline found that her anger just seeped out of her. No way was he off the hook just yet, oh no she was gonna make him work for it. After everything that happened with Tyler and Hayley she felt she owed it to herself to see if she could find a way to be happy again. But, again, she wouldn't make it easy on him.

"Ok"

Klaus looked up surprised. Did she stutter, or speak too quickly? He's a vampire/ werewolf hybrid, she didn't think it possible to surprise him.

"What did you say?" He asks her again, looking very much like a boy asking his first girl out on a date. She looked into his eyes and for a moment forgot what she was going to say.

"I'm willing to try, but you'll have to work for it, I won't make it easy Klaus. Now I've got a test to study for so…I'll see you later ok?" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it for a moment and smiled at him. His lips twisted up and one corner like they wanted to smile back but had forgotten how to, but his eyes were smiling enough. It was just a miniscule movement on his face but she caught it all the same.

"Until next time Caroline" and with that he was gone. She sighed and walked back up to her room and the stack of papers that were so not calling her name just this moment.

* * *

_Stefan_

'_Dear Journal, _

_Elena spent so much time trying to get me back from being the Ripper. She risked her life, pushed everything aside just to try and help me. She followed every lead, no matter how gruesome and never failed to yell out 'I love you Stefan!' when she saw me. She was always the one who had faith that I could come back to the good side. She has stuck by my side through it all, has seen me at my worst and still claims to love me._

_So how can I not love her back? After all that she's done, do I not owe that to her at least? Why do I feel as if I am only with her because that's what is expected of me, of us? Because I know that the moment I let go of her Damon will be there to pick up the pieces that I left behind. If I am only with her because that is expected of us, then what kind of person does that make me though?'_

* * *

Ok! That's the end of Chapter 1! What did you think? I know some of the characters are a little OOC but this is my versions of them. Review please and let me know how you like it so far!


End file.
